loongfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic River NPC Locations
If some NPC's are missing or the name/location is wrong please correct them. Magic River NPC's: Listed in alphabetical order. 'A' Accessories Vendor Locations: 941 Related to Quests: Ah Gule Locations: 1449 Related to Quests: Ah Leran Locations: 1434 Related to Quests: Ah Leshan Locations: 1427 Related to Quests: Ah Lina Locations: 1416 Related to Quests: Ah Luoye Locations: 896 Related to Quests: Ah Pa Locations: 2121 Related to Quests: Ah Tuolv Locations: 848 Related to Quests: Ancient Book Collector Locations: 954 Related to Quests: Armor Vendor Locations: 938 Artifact Merchant Locations: 2176 'B' Ba Tu Locations: 994 Related to Quests: Bi Yaoer Locations: 912 Related to Quests: Black Market Dealer Locations: 893 Related to Quests: 'C' Cai Huan Locations: 1405 Related to Quests: Captain Locations: 755 Related to Quests: Celestial Doctor Locations: 883 Related to Quests: City War Administrator Locations: 982 Related to Quests: Cloak Vendor Locations: 941 Related to Quests: Cloth Armor Vendor Locations: 941 Related to Quests: 'D' Divine Craftsman Locations: 941 Related to Quests: Dragon Commander Locations: 1016 Related to Quests: Dragon Express Locations: 945 Related to Quests: Duo Ji Locations: 2084 Related to Quests: Du Tai Locations: 858 Related to Quests: 'E' Engraver Locations: 966 Related to Quests: Execution Wizard Locations: 880 Related to Quests: 'F' Fashion Vendor Locations: 939 Fengdu Richman Locations: 965 Fengdu Warrior Locations: 2037 Food Vendor Locations: 999 Fuxi Clan Equipment Locations: 643 Fuxi Clan Merchant Locations: 643 Fuxi Emissary Locations: 643 'G' Ganges Wizard Locations: 879 Gate Keeper Locations: 812 Gem Vendor Locations: 917 Ge Re Locations: 2040 Ghost Festival Merchant Locations: 1047 Gift Merchant Locations: 929 Gonggong Clan Equipment Locations: 671 Gonggong Clan Merchant Locations: 658 Gonggong Emissary Locations: 665 Granny Gu Locations: 982 Guild Administrator Locations: 809 Guild Officer Locations: 816 Guild Warehouse Locations: 825 'H' Heaven Officer Locations: 889 Related to Quests: Huan Yi Locations: 911 Related to Quests: Huayu Wizard Locations: 883 Related to Quests: 'I' Innkeeper Locations: 788 Related to Quests: 'J' Jia Li Locations: 2056 Jia Ming Locations: 2034 Ji Lian Locations: 1474 Jin Ka Locations: 2665 Jin Iai Locations: 1449 Jin Mengfan Locations: 1914 Jiuli Clan Equipment Locations: 688 Jiuli Clan Merchant Locations: 688 Jiuli Emissary Locations: 688 'K' Ka Laze Locations: 890 Related to Quests: Ka Nina Locations: 2556 Related to Quests: Kuang Fu Locations: 1488 Related to Quests: Kun Bao Locations: 855 Related to Quests: 'L' Lian Feng Locations: 1053 Related to Quests: Li Feng Locations: 1013 Related to Quests: Li Watu Locations: 904 Related to Quests: Lou Caier Locations: 2064 Related to Quests: Lun Ying Locations: 1405 Related to Quests: 'M' Medicine Vendor Locations: 1013 Related to Quests: Meng Qi Locations: 841 Related to Quests: Meng Ye Locations: 2024 Related to Quests: Meng Zhuo Locations: 2060 Related to Quests: Merchant Locations: 742 Related to Quests: Merchant’s Guild Locations: 1048 956 Related to Quests: Miao Warrior A Locations: 2171 Related to Quests: Miao Warrior B Locations: 2314 Related to Quests: Miao Warrior C Locations: 2295 Related to Quests: Miao Warrior D Locations: 2343 Related to Quests: Miao Warrior Li He Locations: 2337 Related to Quests: N Nuo De Locations: 1763 Nuo Zi Bao Locations: 2069 Nuozi Hold Locations: 1353 Nuwa Clan Equipment Locations: 658 Nuwa Clan Merchant Locations: 672 Nuwa Emissary Locations: 666 'O' Old Man’s Soul Locations: 1585 Related to Quests: Ouyang Qianyun Locations: 952 Related to Quests: 'P' Pattern Carver Locations: 957 Related to Quests: Pet Supplies Locations: 891 Related to Quests: Pushan Monk Locations: 867 Related to Quests: 'Q' Qianyuan Left Priest Locations: 939 Related to Quests: Qi Jian Locations: 2044 Related to Quests: Qi Ka Locations: 2060 2052 Related to Quests: Quench Hardener Locations: 950 Related to Quests: 'R' Rare Goods Merchant Locations: 862 Related to Quests: 'S' Sanmiao Clan Equipment Locations: 670 Sanmiao Clan Merchant Locations: 660 Sanmiao Emissary Locations: 665 Sha Lv Locations: 906 Shan Ji Locations: 1418 Shawa Locations: 1407 Shennong Clan Equipment Locations: 689 Shennong Clan Merchant Locations: 689 Shennong Emissary Locations: 687 Shengong Wizard Locations: 727 Shi Linger Locations: 2599 Soul Sacrifice Locations: 850 Sundries Vendor Locations: 904 'T' Totem Vendor Locations: 940 1675 Related to Quests: Town Administrator Locations: 983 Related to Quests: Tuo Tuo Locations: 917 Related to Quests: 'U' Underworld Officer Locations: 874 Related to Quests: 'V' N/A 'W' Warehouse Keeper Locations: 828 Related to Quests: Weapon Merchant Locations: 937 1678 Related to Quests: Wen Heng Locations: 925 Related to Quests: Wine Vendor Locations: 988 Related to Quests: Wushui Emissary Locations: 792 Related to Quests: 'X' Xia Gong Locations: 2053 Xi Jinzhu Locations: 2039 Ximen Youcai Locations: 887 Xi Na Tu Ge Locations: 1475 Xuankun Right Priest Locations: 885 Xuanyuan Clan Equipment Locations: 659 Xuanyuan Clan Merchant Locations: 671 Xuanyuan Emissary Locations: 666 'Y' Yama Emissary Locations: 1030 Yang Luo Locations: 1773 Yang Yilin Locations 1191 Ye Li Dan Locations: 794 Yi Chong Locations: 1161 Yi Ling Locations: 2543 Ying Ri Locations: 2589 Yin Ka Locations: 2552 Yin Pu Locations: 1929 You Genhao Locations: 2034 Yuande Renjun Locations: 790 Yuchi Lan Locations: 1480 Yuezhi Clan Equipment Locations: 643 Yuezhi Clan Merchant Locations: 642 Yuezhi Emissary Locations: 644 Yu Nu Locations: 1415 'Z' Ziyang Immortal Locations: 1350 Related to Quests: Zodiac Bringer Rooster Locations: 902 Related to Quests: Credits/Contributors: Kyandeisu Category:Locations